


Nostalgia on a Beach Day

by ClassicCinnamon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day At The Beach, Different side of Lance, Homesick, M/M, More like Understanding Keith, Sorta Klance I guess, vacation day, wants some family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicCinnamon/pseuds/ClassicCinnamon
Summary: The castle lands on a planet with water. Lance is sad but guess who can make him feel all better? Keith comforts Lance





	Nostalgia on a Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I wrote this on a laptop so it was easier to type all of this. I have another Voltron beach fic. Can you tell I want to go to the beach?? Probably should've spent more time than this but whatever. Enjoy!:)

Lance had always been the flirtatious one. The second a girl was around, suddenly the finger guns and flashing teeth were out on show. Of course, Lance always received mixed reactions ranging from a blush to a flat out slap (Pidge still liked to remind Lance about that one). Lance was confident and self-assured. He was always talking about how awesome he was or how he was a valued part of the team by being the “cool ninja sharpshooter”. So how would Keith have ever guessed that beneath all of his bravado, he was vulnerable and scared?

Keith had been training all morning. As the levels went up he would feel his mental and physical tiredness be replaced with adrenalized might, and he would use this feeling to slice through one training bot after another. After training though, his exhaustion caught up with him. He sometimes would suffer through if Voltron was suddenly needed or he couldn’t afford to waste time. But at the moment, he had an easygoing day ahead. Voltron had been freeing one planet after the next and at this point, the team was exhausted. So Allura had decided to land the castle on a peaceful planet as a sort of day off.

Lance of course immediately began to dance around screaming “VACATION!!” at the top of his lungs. 

Allura parked the castle on a planet known as Katayecker which was similar to Earth. It had green grass, clear blue water, and even a breathable environment. The sky was purple but you take what you can get. Even the native species were friendly. There had been no encounters with them yet but Team Voltron didn’t have to worry about them. They were...safe. It had been a while since they had all felt like that.

So yes, Keith relaxed after training. Of course only after Shiro made him stop after insisting this would be good for him. So Keith stopped. He was hot and sweaty and needed to cool off somehow so he decided to go swimming. Obviously the castle’s pool was not an option (stupid Altean pools) so he left the castle and decided to swim in the beach-like place they had landed next to.

Keith trudged tiredly down the ramp from the castle and made his way to the grassy shore. He laid out his towel, tightened the waistband for his red swim suit trousers, and waded into the glistening water. 

After getting fully wet and feeling cooled off he stood in the water and decided to look around. The water seemed to stretch past the horizon and the shore as well. There were tall yellow trees that seemed to give off a minty smell. It was quite relaxing. Until Keith noticed a strange shape on the shore further down. He waded back out of the water without taking his eyes off of the unknown object except to pick up the blade that he carried with him wherever he went. Then he set off.

Getting closer, Keith realized that the shape looked like someone sitting and then closer it was made clear that this someone was in fact Lance. Keith came nearer and nearer and then plopping himself down on the ground cross legged about a foot or two away from the other paladin. Strangely enough, the Cuban boy beside him made no noticeable response to Keith’s presence. So smirk or sassy remark. No exaggerated gestures or flourishing eyebrow movements. Not even a turn of the head or a grunt of acknowledgement. 

Just...silence.

It freaked him out. It was eerie and obviously something was wrong. Lance was never this quiet. Never this still. Never this lifeless

Keith was suddenly jerked from his thoughts by a small sigh coming from the blue paladin. He glanced over and saw Lance move his attention away from the water but to the grass at his feet. 

Keith was again, so caught up in his musing that he almost missed Lance’s next words.

“I miss Earth,” Lance whispered smally. He finally lifted his head up to look at Keith, eyes filled with tears and hurt. Keith was shocked. I mean, he and everyone else knew he missed his family and that he wanted to go home, but seeing Lance like this was unnerving. 

Lance took a shaky breath and continued, “I miss the waves and the sand. I miss the seafood shack by my house. I miss the seagulls and the clouds. I miss my Mamá and my Papá. I miss my brother Marco and my brother Luis and my sister Veronica and my abuela.” Lance wiped his eyes and sniffled. He seemed close further into himself. His legs somehow were brought closer to him than before. The arms that had been wrapped loosely around his legs were tense and tighter. 

Keith hated this. This was not right. This was not okay. 

He cleared his throat. The noise made Lance look up at him with eyes that had tears welled up in them.

Keith looked up at the purple sky and began with, “I miss Earth too you know. We all do.” Lance looked up at the sky as well.

“I know I’m selfish. Everyone has a family. I just need to toughen up I know,” he said voice strained slightly trying to suppress emotions. Keith shook his head at that.

“Th- that’s not what I’m saying Lance. I just mean that we all understand. We’re all here for you. People process things in different ways. I try and ease the pain by training. Pidge does it by inventing, Hunk by baking, and so on and so forth. There’s no one on that castle that hasn’t lost something or someone. So you’re not alone. We’re here. And I know you can’t get rid of the pain. Hell, there would be something wrong with you if you could. You just find something or someone you love to help distract yourself. To divert your attention. It helps I promise,” Keith finished. Lance looked up at him with grateful eyes and a small smile on his face. 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Yeah you’re right,” he continued while wiping his eyes and inhaling largely.

“So uh, you wanna go for a swim?” he asked, almost shyly to the red paladin next to him. Keith nodded and they headed back towards the ship to swim in the water in front of it. Everyone else was there already. Allura was in a pink and white striped one piece trying to do handstands in the water, but kept making them very crooked and would fall over and come up gasping for air as she giggled. Coran was wearing tan shorts and a white tank top with green palm trees on it. He seemed to be inspecting creatures on the beach. One looked similar to a crab except for it’s small horn and translucency. Shiro was wearing a black swimsuit and Pidge was wearing a green bikini. Shiro currently had a laughing Pidge on his shoulders and kept dunking her under the water. Hunk was wearing a yellow bathing suit and a white T-shirt that said, “The Chef is always right”. He was currently building a village of sandcastles at a safe distance away from the water. Keith could count 7 towers so far and Hunk was building a moat around them. 

Keith glanced over at Lance and saw him smile brightly. Lance looked up at Keith with the big smile still on his face.

“Wanna chicken fight with Shiro and Pidge?” he asked excitedly. His hands twitched with energy. 

Keith grinned and replied with, “Only if you’re ready to lose. You know how ruthless Pidge can get when she’s competitive.”

Lance beamed back, “Let’s go anyways!” He took off towards the water with Keith not far behind. 

That night they all walked back into the castle covered in light sunburns. Everyone was laughing and talking about some part of their day. Pidge kept going on and on about her and Shiro’s victories and giving Shiro fist bumps every once in a while. Keith, Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, Allura, and Coran were all beaming and this filled Lance’s heart with joy. He may not be able to see his blood family right now, but he had this one. And though it wasn’t his real family it felt real to him.

This was home.


End file.
